Mi angel
by sabaku no temy
Summary: Matsuri nara es una adolecente normal, es muy feliz hasta que se tienen que cambiar de ciudad a un internado donde encontrara amigos, enemigos y tambien el amor. Mal sumario soy horrible. principal Gaamatsu secundarias Shikatema Nejiten ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"El gran cambio"

matsuri pov.

senti un aire tibio rozar mi mejilla derecha,mi cabello danza en el aire, siento tanta paz en mi vida, estoy tan tranquila, siento que nada me podria quitar esta paz, me encanta el aire de suna, pero veo la hora.

- Las 14:30 - susurre mirando mi reloj en mi muñeca derecha - creo que si no me voy ahora mi madre me matara.

me dirigi hacia mi casa donde de seguro que mi madre me matara por llegar tarde a comer, mientras me dirigia a mi casa sonreia y mis ojos se deslumbraban con el bello paisaje de suna. Una vez que llegue a casa mi madre y mi padre hablaban sentados en la mesa, una vez que me vieron llegar dejaron de hablar, me extraño.

- ¿donde esta shikamaru? - pregunte por mi querido hermanito.

- ese vago esta durmiendo, ve a despertarlo y luego vengan que tenemos que hablar algo muy importante - dijo mi madre

Al ver la cara de mi madre me preocupe y decidi no referirme a eso - claro madre - me dirigi hacia la habitacion de mi hermano,cuando entre me sorprendi, ya que estaba recostado en su cama, con los ojos habiertos y mirando hacia el techo, me preocupe - ¿que pasa hermano? - le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama.

- no pasa nada oni-san, tranquila - me dijo para tranquilizarme pero no le crei nada, primero mi madre y ahora el, esta muy extraño, lo senti preocuado por algo asi que solo lo abrase.

- mi madre dijo que tenia que decirnos algo muy importante - le dije mostrandole una de mis mejores sonrisas, se que eso siempre lo tranquiliza.

- gracias matsu-chan - me dijo mientras correspondia a mi abrazo.

cuando nos separamos decidimos ir hacia la mesa, pero cuando llegamos el ambiente era muy tenso, como se de esto fuera a salir algo muy importante y supongo que tiene algo que ver con el trabajo de papá ya que hace unos dias que las cosas han estado muy dificiles por aca.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nadie decia nada, habia un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, hhasta que de un momento a otro mi madre decidio romper el silencio.

Fin matsuri pov.

- bueno chicos, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles - dijo yoshino a sus hijos - nos mudaremos mañana a konoha y no quiero quejas - dijo parandose de la mesa, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus hijos agrego - mañana quiero listas sus maletas, el vuelo es a las 8 de la mañana - y desaparecio.

- papá, es una broma ¿cierto? - pregunto matsuri despues de salir del shock.

- no, es verdad, me ofrecieron un trabajo en konoha y nos tenemos que ir mañana - decia shikaku mientras se acercaba a sus hijos - recuerden que el clan nara tiene muchas empresas alla y tengo que ir a supervisar todo.

- esta bien, padre - dijeron los hermanos nara al unisono.

shikamaru pov

- _"lo sabia, algo estaba pasando, aunque para mi no es tan malo, pero aun haci para matsuri no sera nada facil_" - pensaba pero la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.

- que pasa hermanito - me pregunto con una de sus normales sonrisas, aunque esta fue diferente, no me calmo.

- nada matsu-chan - le dije tratando de estar mas tranquilo - y a ti matsu-chan, ¿que te pasa?, te noto rara.

fin shikamaru pov.

matsuri pov.

- nada matsu-chan - me dijo pero no le crei nada y ademas que a mi no me puede ocultar nada ya que lo conosco demasiado - y a ti matsu-chan, ¿que te pasa? - me puse nerviosa ya que el tambien me conoce muy bien - te noto rara.

- a mi no me pasa nada one-chan - dije mientras mostraba una de mis sonrisas, aunque algo forzada...raro en mi.

- bueno, por esta vez te voy a creer - dijo no muy convencido - ¿que piensas de irnos a konoha? - me pregunto dejandome algo helada con la pregunta.

- bueno...- no sabia que decirle por que claramente no me gusto la idea de tener que dejar suna y con ello a todas mis amigas -...ellos ya tomaron la decision y si ellos ya la tomaron solo ahi que hacerlo - me levante y me dirigi hacia la puerta - ahora voy a preparar mis maletas, y tu deberias hacer lo mismo - dije dirigiendome hacia mi cuarto.

cuando llegue a mi cuarto comenze a guardar mis cosas mas importantes, luego de terminar de guardar las cosas decidi dormirme ya que era muy tarde, me costo mucho quedarme dormida pero al final despues de dos horas decidi ir a dormir al cuarto de mi hermano ya que eso siempre que estoy nerviosa y no puedo dormir, me tranquiliza.

antes de salir hacia el cuarto de mi hermano me puse unas pantuflas y me fui. Al llegar a la habitacion de shikamaru lo vi dormido, en ese momento eso me parecio perfecto ye que yo estaba muy nerviosa y el se podia dar cuanta, tenia muchas ganar de llorar pero aun asi me aguantaba ya que no me gusta preocupar a nadie por mis cosas, aunque no podia aguantar mucho los sollozos y aunque eran audible podia estar segura de que el o despertaria.

- nunca...me dejes...sola...hermano - susurraba entre sollozos, luego de eso me acoste al lado de el y l abraze muy fuerte mientras mis sollozos tambien eran muy fuertes, el entre sueños me correspondio al abrazo y asi al fin pude quedarme dormida.

cuando habri los ojos habri los ojos, estaba sola en un lugar cerca de un tren, me acerque al tren y me asuste mucho cuando vi a mi madre, a mi padre y a shikamaru arriba, trate de subir pero solo pude oir una voz firme hablandome.

- matsuri, tu te quedas aqui sola - era la voz de mi padre.

- no me dejen aqui - decia en un hilo de voz que salio de mi garganta ya que estaba en estado de shock.

-tu te quedas aqui ¡sola! - decia mi madre mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de burla que daba mi hermano.

- tu no hermano ¡no me dejes sola! - mi voz salia algo mas fuerte que antes.

- matsuri... - escuchaba mientras veia al tren alejarse.

- no me dejen sola - decia mientras veia al tren alejarse mas y mas.

- matsuri... - la voz de shikamaru un poco mas fuerte.

- no me dejes sola hermano - decia entre sollozos.

matsu-chan... abre los ojos - escuchaba la voz de mi hermano muy cerca, pero cuando escuche "abre los ojos" no sabia que era lo que pasaba - matsuri despierta - escuche denuevo la voz de mi hermano mientras sentia una mano en mi hombro, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados y que todo era un sueño, estaba en la cama de mi hermano y el al lado mio con una cara de preocupacion y me sento culpable por qreocupar a mi hermano - ¿estas bien?.

- si, solo tuve una pesadilla - le dije mientras ponia la sonrisa mas finjida que pude.

- bueno, ahora solo ahi que bajar a desayunar y luego nos vamos - dijo

- bueno,baja mientras que yo me baño y me visto - le dije mientras me iva de su cuarto hacia el baño.

fin matsuri pov.

cada uno se fue por un lado diferente, mientras matsuri se bañaba, shikamaru estaba en las cosina pensando en lo que vio anoche.

shikamaru pov.

mientras comia mi desayuno no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que esta pasando, se que aunque mi hermanita no me lo diga ella esta mal y solo yo lo he notado, ya que aunque me duela decirlo, mis padres no la quieren mucho y hacen mucha diferencia entre nosotros, quizas por eso que anoche estaba tan extrana.

Flash back

no podia dormir, estaba en mi cama estirado y con la luz apagada mientras pensaba en que a mi no me afecta en nada irnos a konoha, pero a la que si le afecta es a matsuri ya que ella es feliz aqui y tiene muchas amigas, pero el ruido de la puerta de mi cuarto habrirse me saco de mi pensamientos.

era matsuri que venia como cuando era una niña arrastrando las pantuflas, cuando me di cuebta que venia sollozando decidi hacerme el dormido, aunque eso no me cuasta mucho, senti mucha pena por mi hermanita menor ya que debido a ese viaje estaba muy triste, la escuche decir algo que me rompio el corazon.

- nunca... me dejes... sola... hermano - dijo ella entre sollozos.

cada palabra que dijo tenia mucho dolor, pena y angustia, me senti tan culpable - "nunca te dejare sola matsu-chan, te lo juro" - solo pude pensar eso.

CONTINUARA...


	2. llegando a una nueva ciudad

- nunca... me dejes... sola... hermano - dijo ella entre sollozos.

cada palabra que dijo tenia mucho dolor, pena y angustia, me senti tan culpable - "nunca te dejare sola matsu-chan, te lo juro" - solo pude pensar eso.

Cuando senti que ella se acosto a mi lado y me abrazo muy fuerte y comenzo a sollozar mas fuerte me preocupe mas y decidi abrazarla como si fuera en sueños.

Luego de eso no pude dormir en toda la noche, cuando ella se quedo dormida comenze a acariciarle el cabello(n/a: me encantaria que mi hermano fuera haci de tierno y me quisiera). Despues de estar toda la noche sin poder dormir comenzo a amanecer y decidi ir a tomar un baño para luego ir a preparar el desayuno ya que mis padres fueron a ver lo de los voletos.

Despues de media hora termine de tomar el baño me dirigi hacia el comedor a preparara el desayuno deje las cosas lista y fui hacia mi habitacion.

Cuando llegue estaba todo normal matsuri todavia dormia, pero la note un poco extraña. no le tome mucha importancia. Pasaron unos minutos y note que comenzaba a hablar entre sueños.

- No me dejen aqui - Dijo ella como en un hilo de voz mientras que yo caminaba hacia la cama a ver que le pasaba.

- "Hermana, eres una problematica" - Pense mientras me acercaba.

- Tu no hermano, ¡no me dejes sola! - Dijo un poco mas fuerte y ahi ya me comenze a preocupar.

- Matsuri... - Comenze a hablarle para que despertara.

- No me dejes sola -Seguia hablando como si quisiera llorar.

- Matsuri... - Le dije un poco mas fuerte ya que no despertaba.

- No me dejes sola hermano - Decia entre sollozos, me asuste mucho.

- Matsu-chan - Comenze a moverla por los hombros - Abre los ojos - Comenze a moverla un poco mas fuerte hasta que abrio los ojos y me miro - ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte con una cara de preocupacion.

- Si, es solo que tenia una pesadilla - Me dijo con una sonrisa pero note que era falsa ya que la conozco mas de lo que ella cree.

Fin flash back

Estaba pensando en todo lo que paso cuando la vos de mi hermana menor me interrumpio.

- ¿Tu preparaste el desayuno? - Me pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado mio.

- Es problematico pero si es para ti claro que si pequeña - (yo quiero un hermano haci como shikamaru) Le conteste mientras le acarisiaba el cabello.

- No me trates como a una bebe - Me dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

- Pero si eres mi pequeña hermana menor - Le dije mientras le pasaba cereal.

- Pero si solo eres mayor por un año y medio - Me dijo mientras preparaba el cereal.

- Bueno eso no importa ahora, solo ahi que comer para estar listos cuando lleguen mama y papa a buscarnos - Le dije.

Luego de que terminamos de comer llegaron nuestros padres con los boletos. Fuimos al aeropuerto pero matsuri no se pudo despedir de sus amigas ya que mama no quizo( que mala T.T).

Fin shikamaru pov

Luego de una hora en el auto llegaron al aeropuerto, yoshino y shiksku fueron a ver los papeles para llevar el auto a konoha mientra que los hermanos nara los esperaban arriba del avion. Matsuri y shikamaru se sentaron juntos mientras que sus padres luego de que llegaron se sentaron seis filas mas atras.

- Shikamaru - Dijo la castaña a su hermano.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuanto dura el viaje hacia konoha?

- Creo que dura tres dias - dice tranquilamente el nara.

- ¡¿QUE?!- Dijo la castaña luego de salir del shock, luego de que se calmo - Pero eso es mucho.

- Lo se - Dice shikamaru mientras se acomoda y cierra los ojos - Pero aunque sea problematico hay que hacer un esfuerzo.

Cuando el avion despego, shikamaru dormia y matsuri escuchaba musica, haci pasaron los dias hasta que solo faltaba media hora para aterrizar se podia ver a matsuri y shikamaru hablar sobre como creian que seria su nueva casa y al final en eso se les paso la media hora y el avion aterrizo.

-Bueno niños eso no es lo unico que ustedes tienen que saber ya que hay mas cosas importantes que todavia no les hemos dicho, cuando llegemos a casa les diremos ya que este no es el mejor lugar - Dijo yoshino mientras subian al auto.

- ¿Esto podria empeorar?- Se pregunto a si misma matsuri en un susurro pero para su mala suerte su querido hermano la escucho.

- Tranquila que todo va a salir bien - Le dice shikamaru a matsuri en el oido para que sus padres no escuchen.

Alas dos horas de camino al fin llegan a su casa nueva, la casa era blanca, de dos pisos, con un antejardin enorme, la casa por dentro tenia cionco dormitorios, con un baño con ducha casa uno cocina amplia al igual que el comedor y living(soy horrible describiendo haci que no voy a describir muchas cosas).

Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su dormitorio a ordenar sus cosas, cuando pasaron al rededor de dos horas, yoshino llamo a sus hijos para informarles del asunto importante y en 10 minutos ya se encontraban los cuatro reunidos.

Matsuri pov

Una vez que estuvimos los cuatro reunidos en el comedor de nuestra casa nueva mi madre commenzo a hablar - Bueno sere breve - Siempre que mi madre es asi de directa es por que dice algo que de seguro nos afectara muchos cambios - Les hemos encontrado un buen colegio - Me pude tranquilizar un poco - Pero eso no es todo - Senti mi corazon latir a mil porciento, senti que se me iva a salir - Es un internado...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
